Cross Quincy
by Deviltriggerbrownie
Summary: Naoka is a typical soldat until he crosses paths with 'the Explode,' forcing him to ascend towards the rank of sternritter, but does the young man want the title? his pass shrouded in mystery along with being intertwined with four Quincy woman, this young man will have anything but an easy time surviving the changes that will force themselves upon him.


Author notes-Ok just a fair warning I don't usually do bleach fanfictions so I'm sorry if some of the terminology is off. I was reading the manga and I really enjoyed the female quinces so I figured why not. One of the main characters is an OC character so if you don't like them then this probably isn't for you but if you don't care then cool! I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading!

Chapter 1-Bombastic

Bambietta Basterbine, the unspoken leader of the majority of female sternritter was currently infuriated!

And the worst part was her so-called group of friends only made it worse!

The woman let out a low growl as she stalked through the hall, intent to find something-no someone to let out all her pent- up frustration on. Luckily for her a whole bunch of 'stress relievers' were lined up against the wall down the hallway.

"Hey You!"

Bambietta's blue eyes twitched as three soldat looked at her with confusion in their eyes, though they weren't the one she was eyeing. The soldat that held her gaze was one that stared back at her with indifference, his green eyes showing no fear whatsoever.

"I need you for...some special relief," she said suggestively before adding a flick of her eyes.

"Dude 'the Explode' choose me!" An overly excited red-headed young man whispered happily as he was making his way over to the sternritter or would have if it not being for a hand on his chest holding him back.

"Naoka what the hell!" The man whispered angrily before continuing, "why are you trying to stop your best dam friend from getting laid!"

"I'm trying to save you from getting killed and she was pointing to me anyway," the man whispered before pulling his eyes away from his friend and locking eyes with the seemingly growing impatient woman.

"You know it's impolite to keep a woman waiting..." Bambietta teased playfully with a hint of frustration. She wanted nothing more than to just obliterate him where he stood but she knew better.

"Tadao please for my sake stay," he commanded his friend softly before making his way towards the woman. He kept eye contact the whole way, his guard already up against the crazed woman. He already knew what her 'special relief' involved and he wanted no part of it.

"Ms. Bambietta," the seemingly young man greeted calmly though the greeting seemed to fall on death ears as he watched her break into a brisk pace.

Bambietta sighed in irritation before she stopped and looked over yelled over her shoulder, "Are you going to follow me or are you just going to stand there looking like an asswipe?"

Naoka didn't say a word as he began to follow her, already coming up with a way for him to avoid becoming her victim.

As they walked his eyes took in her form, noting just how short her skirt was but saying nothing of the sort out-loud. His eyes then shifted downward, taking in her tempting legs from beneath the black stockings and knee high boots. Much to his embarrassment he had to agree with his... Comrade, she really did have nice legs.

"Like what you see?" Bambietta asked suggestively, laughing inwardly as he didn't reply but instead closed his eyes and looked away. Oh man, would she get a kick out of watching that handsome looking face of his explode.

Not too long Bambietta finally arrived at her room, quickly waving her hand in front of it before quickly twisting the knob.

She didn't even bother looking behind her as she heard his footsteps right behind her.

"You want to do it with the door open?" She asked curiously. This was a first to be sure. Usually the men she invited would have already locked the door let alone at- least closed it.

"There will be no doing anything Ms. Bambietta," the young man said casually as green eyes locked onto her.

Bambietta eyes twitch in utter annoyance but she held her cool. She wanted to blow him up right there but she'd be damn if someone would resist her beauty.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want," she paused as she started to unzip her top a little before adding suggestively, "Anything at all?"

Naoka didn't say a word. He merely closed his eyes and bowed his head politely before asking, "If there's nothing else you need Ms. Bambietta I will be taking my leave."

"Oh fuck this."

Naoka eyes snapped open before he sidestepped to the right, simultaneously raising his arms to block the rising heat from his left. Not two seconds later the sound of something exploding ran through his ear.

"Lucky son of..."

Naoka jumped back as another vertical explosion tried to bisect him. His eyes narrowed as his hands pressed upon what he felt as the door.

**'Shoof'**

"Bambiiiii..."

Bambietta growled in annoyance at the arrival of the other female sternritters.

The little group of woman all held looks of curiosity. The door they were literally two steps from walking through had pretty much been disintegrated into nothingness from who they all assumed was due from Bambietta. The part they were most baffled by was the fact that a sodalt was still alive without so much as a missing limb.

"Holy crap! Did you actually screw him firs-" a short black haired woman started but was interrupted from a punch in the head from an even shorter woman.

"Shut up Gigi," was all the woman said calmly, seemingly uncaring that her fellow sternritter was rubbing their head in comfort.

"That hurt Liltotto," Gigi pouted softly.

The three girls excluding Gigi glanced towards the sodalt who took off his hat before brushing it off calmly and replacing it atop his bed of black hair.

"If you'll excuse me," he calmly said before making his way past the other girls and out the whole Bambietta created. Before he had exited her room he crossed eyes with the green haired woman for a moment, but in that moment he had to a control an involuntarily shiver from manifesting at the sight of her winking playfully at him.

As he was almost home free his arm was grabbed by the pink haired sternritter, who had chosen to remain silent up until now.

"What's your name?" She asked curiously with an equally look of curiosity across her face as well.

Naoka didn't seem troubled by her touch, even going to the point of relaxing in her grip. He knew who this woman was and he knew when it came to physical strength she outclassed him many times over.

At the moment.

"My names Noaka, "he said calmly before showing a soft smile and adding," and you are Ms. Meninas are you not?"

"That's correct," she replied as she released her grip on his arm, her expressionless face showing off a nice smile. "I look forward to seeing you again Naoka."

"I'm honored Ms. Menias and until next time, " he said smoothly before taking off his hat, politely bowing and disappearing down the hall.

"There's no way that asshole is a mere sodalt," Bambietta muttered hotly. There's no way a sodalt could dodge her bombs not once, not twice, but three times dammit!? That was just ridiculous.

"Someone's just mad because their losi-" the well-endowed green haired woman started before a piece of the wall next to her exploded.

"Finish that thought...I dare you Candice," Bambietta threatened darkly.

The green haired woman known as Candice held her hands up in mock defeat, not wanting to piss off her friend.

"He must be special if Menias took a liking to him," Liltotto said casually, ignoring the irritated pinkette.

"Whoever he is I'm going to find out, then I'm going to mop the floor with him," Bambietta grinned, ignoring the questionable looks from everyone. The woman would have her revenge on the poor excuse of a man. No one makes a fool out of her.

No one.

* * *

Noaka sighed deeply as the events of earlier replayed in his mind for about the fifth time since it occurred. If Bambietta was anything like his brother described her, then he knew she wouldn't simply just let this go.

"...you didn't let me go! I mean, like, at least I would have gotten to fuck her before she killed me!"

Noaka rubbed his eyebrows in somewhat misplaced frustration. Tadao had been bugging him non-stop about how he would have 'died happy' if he had went to Bambietta's room instead of him.

"Even if she was, keyword was, going to kill me she probably wouldn't have after-"

"Tadao..." Noaka took a deep breath before looking down from the top bunk bed and saying darkly, "shut up and go to bed."

"Alright sheesh," was all the red-haired man murmured before tossing around in his bed.

Silence filled the space between friends for only the briefest of moments.

"Dick."

Naoka sighed tiredly before rolling over in his bunk. Tomorrow was going to be complete hell. He cursed his own luck at this point. He had done so well at avoiding the light but now...now something told him he wouldn't be in shadows for much longer.

* * *

Naoka's eyes opened slowly, silently thanking his friend for somehow waking him up without speaking for once...

Wait a minute.

Naoka jumped out of bed before quickly throwing on the lower half of his uniform. His friend never missed a day waking him up since they started training in the army together and Considering what transpired yesterday Naoka highly doubted it was a mere coincidence.

Naoka swung open his door only to stop in sheer surprise at the sight of his friend talking to none other than Bambietta Basterbine.

"Ah just the man I wanted to see," the sternritter chimed as her blue eyes came across the shocked young man. "Why aren't you in full uniform Soldat?"

"My...apologizes," was all Naoka replied, green eyes glancing back and forth between the two for only a moment.

"Oh don't worry," Bambietta chimed before wrapping her arms around Tadao's right arm, "Me and your handsome friend Tadao were just getting to know each other, right?" She finished with a sinister smile directed towards Naoka.

"Y-ee-s ma'am," Tadao replied nervously, his mind becoming mush as he felt Bambietta's soft breast push into his arms. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he was merely being used.

"Mind my forwardness but why did you want to see me?" Naoka asked smoothly despite the look he was receiving from the brunette.

"Well I was going to ask you to accompany me but I think I'd much rather have the company of your friend," she answered suggestively, while pressing herself further into Tadao's arm.

Naoka looked towards his friend for some conformation that he would say something on the lines of declining, but wasn't surprised in the slightest when his friend made a 'shush' motion towards him.

Naoka took a slow breath before exhaling slowly and making his way back towards his room. He stopped right at the door as soon as he heard Bambietta's voice call out to him in a slightly baffled and annoyed voice.

"Hey! You're not going to try and stop me from killing your friend?" She asked with a taunting smile as he turned towards her, her fist clenched as she waited for his answer.

"Do what whatever you desire with that idiot. Honestly if you killed him you'd be doing me a favor," he replied darkly before disappearing into his room, leaving a baffled Bambietta and a slightly hurt looking Tadao.

'No fucking way!' Bambietta thought angrily. There was no way he didn't give a fuck about what happened to his friend, not after yesterday!

"Didn't have to call me an idiot..."

"Huh?"

Bambietta turned towards the man she had been simply using with a stupefied expression before finally forming her thoughts into words.

"You do know I was going to kill you right?" She asked irritably, her left eye twitching slightly. Did everyone take her for a joke now?!

"Yea but you know...would have been worth after..." he said sheepishly not finishing the whole thought.

Bambietta's face deadpanned as she simply continued to stare at this idiot of a man. She didn't feel anger or any kind of malice towards the man. If anything she felt pity, the feeling being obvious in her little comment.

"You are a sad little fucker..."

Before Tadao could respond Naoka exited out their room fully sporting his uniform, a look of indifference etched across his face.

"Oh, you're still alive? That's disappointing," he commented before making his way down the hall.

Bambietta growled with renewed frustration before she began stomping towards the soldat that was pissing her off to absolutely no end. The way he dismissed her every-time as if she was nothing but a child made her want to obliterate him where he stood, but she withheld. She would make him summit to her, and then she would crush him.

"I'm not done with you!" She snapped as she grabbed his shoulder and roughly turned him around. "You're going to..." Her voice trailed off as she looked upon his face.

"I'm going to...what?" Naoka asked slowly, red eyes replacing his usual green eyes as he stared down at the raven-haired woman.

Before the woman could respond they were both engulfed by a large shadow. Naoka stood deafly still during the whole ordeal but he couldn't stop the grunt that escaped him as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

The darkness finally lifted, revealing Bambietta clutching onto Naoka as if her very life depended on it.

"You fucker!" Bambietta snapped as she quickly detached herself from him and pushed him away.

Naoka ignored the remarks as he looked around where they had ended up. A grimace almost appeared on his face but he withheld it as the realization hit him. They ended up in throne room with none other than Haschwalth and his majesty.

"Your majesty..." Naoka greeted smoothly before dropping to one knee and bowing. He didn't see her but he knew that she had followed suits in his actions.

"You both may rise, "Yhwach said casually with a curious smile. "Do You two know why I brought you two here today?"

"No your majesty," Naoka said politely followed with the same remark more or less from Bambietta.

"Bambietta Basterine, it has been brought to my attention that you've taken quite the unique hobby..."

Bambietta mentally cringed as her judgment day was finally at hand. She knew she should've stopped after the first sodalt she killed but dammit ninety percent of the people in Wandenreich pissed her off.

"I'm assuming from the expression on your face that you already know what I'm referring to?" He asked before dismissing his comment with a chuckle. "Do not fear my child, you are one of my most beloved, thus I shall offer you a chance for redemption."

Naoka looked away from his majesty just as his eyes laid upon him. A feeling of unsettledness washed through him as he waited for his words.

"I've been keeping my eyes on you especially my dear son. It seems that there was much more to you then we originally met," he voiced kindly.

"I do not deserve such kind words from his majesty," the young man replied quickly as he continued not to spare a glance towards his majesty.

"I've heard you almost effortlessly avoided dissection from Ms. Bambietta here. I think it is time for you to ascend to your true purpose...wouldn't you agree?"

"I...well...yes," Naoka finally said though his face was still looked conflicted.

"With that being said, Bambietta will be training you until her as well as Haschwalth deem you are ready to take rank among the sternritters. I'm sure that time will come soon enough."

"Your majesty if I may..."Bambietta asked pleadingly, a mix of emotions on her face. There was no well in hell she was going to train this fuck-stick in anyway shape or form.

"You are unpleased with your punishment?" Yhwach said calmly though there was hints of threat in his voice.

"Well no bu-"

"So perhaps you desire a more severe punishment?" He suggested before stroking his chin.

"No your majesty-

"What do you think Haschwalth?" Yhwach asked the grandmaster, seemingly unfazed by Bambietta's pleading.

"Every good fortune must be met with equal misfortune," was all he replied, his eyes closed as he seemingly appeared bored from the whole exchange.

"I think that punishment would do just fine!" Bambietta quickly blurted, forcing herself to smile despite her immense displeasure concerning the whole ordeal. She should have just blown him up when she was right next to him earlier.

"Very good. I expect you to be settled in Bambietta's room in the hour Naoka," Yhwach said coolly, eyebrow raising as he noticed Bambietta looked as if she had something to say. "Go ahead my child."

"Is him living with me part of my punishment as well?" The women asked fearfully, but she already knew the answer.

"Yes."

_'Fuck.'_

With that Bambietta sighed inwardly as she dipped her head low once more.

"As you wish your majesty."

"You both are dismissed "he said, sounding quite pleased as they both were whisked away by a shadow. After a moment he addressed his right hand "Speak Haschwalth."

"I'm ashamed to admit that I fail to the reasoning behind her punishment, as amusing as it is," he replied honestly. He was indeed ashamed to admit that he couldn't see the golden scheme of things involving Naoka and Bambietta, it hurt his pride as the right hand of his majesty.

"Do not be ashamed as I only recently learned what Naoka has been holding back from us for so long."

His majesty stood up, his Reishi throne disappearing as he did so before glancing at his most prized sternritter from the corner of his eye.

"I'd think it'd be more interesting if you learned for yourself why I view him of mild importance."

With that the emperor left in a black shadow, leaving the grandmaster sternritter all alone.

"As you wish, your majesty."

* * *

"Hahaha that's what you get princess!"

Bambietta sighed in sheer annoyance as her friends were making fun of her new 'task'. In some sense of insanity she hoped that they would have been understanding, but they weren't in any sense of the word.

"Ohhhh your soooo lucky!" Gigi cooed wondrously, earning curious looks from everyone.

"Why am I so lucky?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"Cause you have your own personnel handsome attendant," she mewed, a bit of drool eluding from the corner of her mouth and her eyes holding an otherworldly look. She would have continued looking shameful if it hadn't been for Liltotto bonking her on the head.

"Ouchies!"

"That's not happening and he's not my attendant he's my apprentice... I think, "she finished ponderously before sparing a glance towards her other room where her 'apprentice'...and Meninas were currently chit-chatting on the couch. She seriously wondered why Meninas was interested in him.

"Your friend made you a bag of cookies?" Meninas asked curiously, glancing curiously at the small red satchel as Naoka merely nodded.

"They were a form of a going away present and also a form of apology," he replied with a smile.

"Can I...have one?" Meninas asked softly, a pink blush adoring her face for whatever reason.

"By all means Ms. Meninas," he answered politely while offering her the bag.

Meninas kindly accepted the bag before opening it up and plucking what appeared to be a white almond cookie. She gingerly took a bite, mewing to herself as they tasted absolutely delicious.

"These taste amazing," she coed in delight before plucking another one from the bag. She was about to eat it but an idea formed in her head. A pink dust adoring her cheeks once more, she shifted towards Naoka while holding the cookie towards his mouth.

"Say ahhhhh!"

Naoka looked at her seemingly strange gesture before inwardly sighing and obliging to the Pinkette's wish. He didn't understand why she had taking a certain liking to him, only deducing that she either simply thought he was mildly attractive or he was the first man that didn't fear her status of being a sternritter. For now he would simply play along and avoid upsetting her.

"Wow these are pretty good," he commented in amazement. He never knew Tadao could bake so well. His eyes widen slightly as Meninas offered him another cookie, kindly accepting the offer from her.

The duo couldn't help but smile at one other, and would have continued to do so had their little moment been not rudely interrupted by Candice catnip.

"I think Meninas likes Bambietta's new man slave," she taunted loudly, a wide grin spreading on her face as a cute pout appeared on Meninas's face.

"I think you're just jealousy from the idea that she found a man that you haven't slept with," Bambietta teased snidely, causing Gigi and Meninas to let out a few giggles while Candice seethed in outrage.

"I haven't slept with every man and the ones that I did at-least their still alive! I bet you never even fucked any of the men you killed" She shot back, a grin spreading on her lips as 'the Explode' started to turn red. "Wow you really are a virgin! No wonder your so pissey all the time!" She laughed.

"Ok guys, I think that's enough," Gigi laughed, trying to diffuse the whole situation but the girls simply ignored her.

"Huhhh?" You really wanna fuck with me thundertramp?" Bambietta yelled, stepping provocatively close towards Candice.

"Bring it cherry bomb bitch!" Candice snarled.

Explosions and thunder would have filled the room if it weren't for the resolute voice of Liltotto.

"The majesty hates fighting amongst ourselves."

The two girls rage seemed to shimmer out, but dismissing each other with a scowl.

"I'm going to bed. Have fun with little Ms. virgin new guy," Candice grunted before leaving the room.

The other woman wished Bambietta and Naoka good luck before setting off to their own respective rooms, all expect Meninas.

She was fidgeting with herself as if she had something to say but couldn't bring herself to. This didn't go unnoticed by Naoka.

"Is something wrong Ms. Meninas?" He asked curiously, wondering why she hadn't left with the rest of the woman.

"You're...you're not going to sleep with Bambi are you?!" She blurted nervously, eliciting a baffled look from Bambietta and Naoka.

"Of...of course not Ms. Meninas.

This, if anything is a mutual punishment from his majesty. I would not be here if it wasn't," he said honestly, completely ignorant to a seething Bambietta

In the background.

"Gotcha!" She beamed before leaning forward and surprising herself as well as him with a quick hug before standing up. "Goodnight Naoka~." With that she finally left the room, leaving the duo completely baffled. Bambietta was the first to speak.

"What the hell's got into her?"

"I'm assuming she isn't usually like that," Naoka said as he watched Bambietta got up and went to her little personnel kitchen.

"We all pretty much got recruited at the same time and I've never once seen her act so friendly much less talk to a man before you," Bambietta said as she returned to her bed with two bottles of water in her hand. "Catch," was all she said before tossing the extra bottle towards Naoka.

"Thank you?" Naoka asked curiously, eyeing the bottle before giving Bambietta an equally curious glance.

"I don't want you getting up in the middle of the night so that's for if you're thirsty. If you have to use the bathroom you'd better use it now because once I turn my lights off you're not leaving that couch, got it?" She said commandingly, grinning when he nodded his head. "Good. Now close that door Soldat and you better not open it or I will bisect you."

Noaka obliged without question, ultimately guessing that she was either getting undressed or handling womanly things. Now that he had the time he figured he actually go ahead and slip on some sleepwear seeing as it was actually pretty late.

Noaka dipped into the closet that Bambietta had given him and fished for some sleepwear, ultimately deciding on a simple t-shirt and pajamas. He didn't usually wear them but he didn't want to make Bambietta more uncomfortable then she probably already was. He didn't have to worry about taking a shower- today anyway-as he already took a shower before making his way over to Bambietta's room.

"Have fun with little Ms. virgin."

Naoka shook his head irritably, cursing himself for the lewd thoughts that sprung in his head. There was no way he'd fall for a homicidal mentally unstable woman.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open, causing him to turn in surprise. The reason he was surprise was due to the fact that he was mid -way from slipping on his sleep shirt.

"Sorry," was all she muttered, her pale cheeks beat red as she closed the door.

"Naoka didn't say a word, but he couldn't help the thought of Bambietta looking undeniably cute when she blushed. The thought was easily dismissed unfortunately by the thought of her being a homicidal time bomb.

As soon as he was done getting dressed he called out to Bambietta. She didn't answer him right away which caused his brow to raise slightly. He was about to call to her once more when she finally responded to him.

"You can come in!"

Noaka opened the door and laid eyes upon a still slightly blushing Bambietta, her usual attire replaced with blue pajamas with purple hearts. He had to admit, psychotic or not, she looked rather cute in them.

"Not a word Soldat," she growled threatening, dissuading the man from even smiling, least he desire to be punished in some way. "Do you have to use the bathroom?"

Naoka shook his head no but did reply. He started to fumble with his fingers a bit, and for the first time he shown actual nervousness to the woman. It didn't go unnoticed as Bambietta spoke, her tone holding traces of irritation.

"If you have something to ask or a problem say it now before I get pissed later."

Naoka looked extremely nervous at this point, his face contorting into a borderline creeper before he finally spoke.

"Can I...make a small request?" He asked timidly, not meeting eye contact with the raven-haired beauty.

"Stop being a bitch and spit it out already!" She yelled, blinking to herself as he jumped a little. Did she miss something, because she didn't remember this man being such a bitch?

"Can I sleep with you?!" he blurted.

Silence settled between them for only what seemed like hours, both parties looking at each other with a mixture of emotions.

Bambietta was the first to speak, her face beat red for the third time today.

"Huh? You c-a-a-nt just ask me that sort of thing!" She answered hotly, her eyes glancing this way and that as her mind tried to process what was going on. On one hand she wanted to obliterate him where he stood but on the other hand...

"I'll sleep on the floor and I promise I won't bother you!"

…

Huh?

Bambietta Basterbine deadpanned at the young man as he simply stood there bowing towards her. He had completely meant the opposite of what she was thinking, and that in itself caused her to become unexplainably angry.

"Go to fucking bed in your room you motherfucker!" She practically screamed, causing the young man to jump up slightly in fear.

"But Ms. Bambietta-

"Shut up and go to bed before I blow you up!"

The young man didn't respond, simply darting into his room and turning off the lights.

"You better sleep well cause were going to get up bright and early tomorrow, she yelled before turning over in her bed after turning off the lights to her room.

'How dare he tease me like that,' Bambietta thought irritably, though her negative thoughts were replaced with the different kinds of hell she would put him through to-

"Goodnight Ms. Bambietta."

The raven- haired woman stopped mid thought at the sound of her 'apprentice's voice'. When was the last time someone told her goodnight, how many years had it been? She didn't know why but she felt something swell in her chest and she absolutely hated the feeling as she didn't know what it was. She would most certainly put that man through hell tomorrow.

But.

Bambietta got up and switched on the lights before making her way towards Naoka's living space.

"You're going to sleep on the floor and if I so much as hear you sneeze I'm blowing you up, got it?"

Naoka nodded with a smile as he collected Bambietta's extra set of blankets.

"Thanks you Ms. Bambietta. You are too kind."

The sternritter merely grunted in response as she switched off the lights and got back into her bed. After she was sure her. 'Apprentice' was settle did she finally speak.

"Goodnight soldat."


End file.
